A known structure of fuel cell has a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) configured to have an electrolyte membrane joined between two electrodes (anode electrode and cathode electrode). A proposed configuration for such fuel cell is stacking a plate-like member (sealing member, sealing plate) made of a material blocking a reactive gas (fuel gas or oxidizing gas) on part of a surface of each electrode in the MEA (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).